transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightbird
After begin invited to Japan, Elizabeth finds herself having to team up with N.E.S.T. to stop the Ascenticons from freeing Trypticon and hacking a new robot, Nightbird. Plot Invitation Within Gimlin Facility, Rachel looks through the mail and tells Elizabeth that she has some mail. Elizabeth grabs the letter from Rachel and opens it. She says it's an invitation to all scientists and engineers to witness the revealing ceremony of "Nightbird". Rachel asks Elizabeth if she's going to go, and Elizabeth mentions that she might not, as she doesn't feel like it. Rachel encourages Elizabeth to go. Elizabeth then decides to go, and invites Rachel and Natalie to join her. Rachel thanks Elizabeth, as she, Elizabeth, and Natalie pack for Japan. Windblade asks Elizabeth where they're going, and Elizabeth mentions that they're going to Japan. Windblade asks them to be careful. In The Ark, Optimus Prime is contacted by his Double Spy, who mentions that Megatron plans to liberate Trypticon from N.E.S.T. in Japan. Optimus rallies some Autobots to The Ark. Tokyo, Japan I Elizabeth, Natalie, and Rachel travel to Japan. Upon arrival, they are met with Dr. Maki Asato, who says that she'll escort them to the Unveiling Ceremony. The four travel to the Ceremony in the park. There, they find their seats, as KSI Executive Joshua Joyce addresses the crowd. He mentions that they've created a new robotic female warrior, which was created by the famous Dr. Ayumu Fujiyama. Dr. Fujiyama enters the stage with his wife, Su Yueming. He then unveisl Nightbird, a human-sized hunting machine, capable of tracking and incarcerating her targets. Dr. Fujiyama mentions that this machine will be unleashed to hunt the Decepticon Jawbreaker, given to KSI by N.E.S.T. KSI unveils Jawbreaker, and sets him free. Jawbreaker, scared, attempts to flee, only for Fujiyama to unleash Nightbird, who chases after Jawbreaker. She then uses her Japanium Katana and dismembers Jawbreaker violently. Surprised, the crowd cheers, as Dr. Gill Wembley shuts off Nightbird. Dr. Fujiyama asks what he plans to do with Nightbird. Dr. Fujiyama mentions that it will be used by the World Class Mercenary Force to hunt down Decepticons. Elizabeth mentions that it's the Autobots job to hunt down Decepticons, and that she knows, because she is friends with them. Dr. Fujiyama claims that the Autobots have failed to kill the Decepticons. Especially in Egypt, Sweden, Cape Town, and Munich. Fujiyama suggests that Elizabeth tells her Autobot friends that they are out of a job. Elizabeth then leaves, and Natalie and Rachel follow her. In their Hotel room, as Elizabeth prepares to go to bed, she and the others are frightened by Minimus Ambus. Ambus mentions that he was sent by Team Prime to watch over them. Elizabeth asks for what, and Ambus mentions that the "Ascenticons" were dispatched to liberate Trypticon, and they are defenseless. Rachel asks how a Mini-Con is going to protect them, and Ambus pulls out a special Katana. Idocus Facility, Carbombya I Within Northern Carbombya, in Mount Mayjasitun, the Ascenticons approach the N.E.S.T. facility, and finds a bunker leading to Trypticon. Quake tries to open the Bunker doors, only to fail. He then calls upon the assistance of Blitzwing. Blitzwing goes on a bombing run through the bunker, only for nothing to happen. Deadlock tells Quake that the door is made of a special metal known as Vibranium, and it needs a code to open. Soundwave mentions that the person who knows the code, Dr. Soji Yoshikawa, is heavily guarded by N.E.S.T. in Japan, but, he does have an idea. Tokyo, Japan II Within KSI's Japanese Facility, Soundwave hacks into the building and orders Frenzy and Laserbeak to find the Nightbird drone. They find it, and bring it to Soundwave, as Dr. Fujiyama watches in horror. Soundwave hacks into Nightbird. He reprograms her into hunting down Dr. Yoshikawa. Soundwave unleashes her, and she flees the KSI Facility. Within his home, Dr. Yoshikawa is attacked by Nightbird, who demands the codes to open the N.E.S.T. facility. N.E.S.T. soldiers attack her, as Dr. Yoshikawa flees. Nightbird slaughters the N.E.S.T. soldiers. Dr. Yoshikawa manages to track down Elizabeth to a restaraunt, where she struggles eating a squid. Yoshikawa mentions that he's being hunted by Nightbird, who was hacked by Decepticons. Yoshikawa asks Elizabeth to carry the special code to the Bunker holding Trypticon. She hesitates to hold it, until a ninja star hits Yoshikawa in the back. Ambus spots Nightbird and decides to intercept her. Horrified, Elizabeth agrees to carry the code. Yoshikawa whispers to her the code, before dying. Ambus enters a sword duel with Nightbird, that eventually leads to the streets. Nightbird manages to make Ambus get hit by a car. She heads to the restaraunt, and finds it empty, and Dr. Yoshikawa dead. Her new-brand technology allows her to replay the last few minutes and discovers that Dr. Yoshikawa transferred the code to Elizabeth. Nightbird then tries to track Elizabeth, who has fled with her friends with the Autobot "Daito". Nightbird then goes back to Ambus, who has disappeared as well. Nightbird decides to hunt down Daito. Daito drives to a backstreet on the other side of Tokyo. He tells Elizabeth and Natalie that the Decepticons will stop at nothing to get that code. Far away, Daito is spotted by Deadlock, who informs the other Decepticons. Meiyo arrives with Minimus Ambus and Rachel. They are found by the Ascenticons. Barricade attempts to grab Elizabeth, only to be kicked away by Meiyo. Daito orders for the humans to flee the area. Elizabeth and Minimus Ambus flee down the alley, as Natalie and Rachel flee into a building. Down the Alley, Elizabeth and Ambus are cornered by Off Road and Knockout. As Off Road attempts to grab Liz, he's slammed away by Ultra Magnus, as Knockout has his paint scratched by Trailbreaker, causing Knockout to grow angry. Ascenticons Fukure and Fukura attack Daito and Meiyo, and they enter a duel. Deadlock flees in his Sports Car mode, as Nightbird tracks down Elizabeth. Meiyo manages to knock out Fukure, as Daito knocks out Fukura. Shuban Ultra Magnus knocks Knockout to the floor, and demands to know what Megatron is planning with The Nemesis. Knockout mentions that he's just a doctor. Elizabeth thanks Ultra Magnus, before Ultra Magnus orders Daito to take Elizabeth out of Tokyo, and far away from the Decepticons and Nightbird. Daito follows, grabbing Elizabeth, and racing out of Tokyo. Natalie asks what they're going to do know, and Ultra Magnus suggests placing the "Ascenticons" in "The Vault". As Ultra Magnus picks up Off Road, he is kicked in the face by Nightbird. Ultra Magnus orders everyone to destroy Nightbird. Nightbird manages to knock out Ultra Magnus and Trailbreaker. Meiyo attempts to slice Nightbird in half, only for Nightbird to grab Meiyo's weapon and stab him, injuring him. Natalie tries to shoot Nightbird, as Rachel hides behind Minimus Ambus. Natalie shoots Nightbird, though Nightbird injures Natalie. Minimus Ambus enters another duel with Nightbird, as Hot Shot, Windcharger, and Mainframe arrive with Ratchet and Elita One. Hot Shot shoots Nightbird away, as Ratchet grabs the unconscious Natalie and drives back to Outpost Omega One. Elita One orders Mainframe to try and hack in to Nightbird. Mainframe opens a panel on Nightbird and begins to hack in. WIndcharger asks if they hear something, and Elita One looks up to see Blackout landing hundreds of feet away from them. Blackout sends a blastwave that renders all Autobots unconscious. Nightbird thanks Blackout, as he grabs Rachel and walks away. She awakens Barricade and Heist, and asks them for assistance. Soundwave arrives and mentions that Elizabeth and Daito are close to a N.E.S.T. compound near Saibukako. Nightbird asks for the assistance of Barricade and Soundwave. Soundwave to open a portal to Daito's location, and Barricade as her back up. Soundwave agrees, and teleports Nightbird and Barricade to Saibukako. Within mere Miles of Saibukako, Daito and Elizabeth are stopped by Barricade, Nightbird, and Heist. Heist asks for Elizabeth, and Daito refuses. Nightbird enters a duel with Daito, as Elizabeth runs away from Barricade and Heist. Barricade tries to shoot Daito, only for Daito to stab him with his sword. Nightbird orders Heist to attack Daito, as she goes for Elizabeth. Heist does as ordered and attacks Daito, using his hammer. Daito manages to slice off Heist's arm, and knocks Heist to the ground. Nightbird catches Elizabeth, and demands the codes. Elizabeth refuses, and Nightbird orders Heist to resort to Plan B. Heist releases Rachel, and Ravage. Nightbird tells Elizabeth that if she doesn't surrender the Codes, she will have Ravage maul Rachel to death. Hesitant, Elizabeth gives Nightbird the codes to Nightbird, before transmitting them to Soundwave, who has returned to the N.E.S.T. Facility. Idocus Facility, Carbombya II There, Soundwave unlocks it and unleashes Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, Overkill, & Slugfest. They slaughter the N.E.S.T. soldiers and make it to Trypticon's chamber. Soundwave contacts all Decepticons in Japan, and orders them to prepare for the Reckoning of the Autobots. He teleports all Decepticons to The Nemesis. Upon arrival, The Ascenticons carry Hot Shot, Mainframe, Windcharger, and Elita One in Stasis Cuffs. Soundwave orders Heist and Fukure to activate The Nemesis's engines, and fly to Decepticon Island. The Nemesis then blasts out of the Bunker, flying towards the U.S. Yoha Back in Japan, Ultra Magnus wakes up, to find the Decepticons and the others gone. He asks Trailbreaker where they've gone, and the arriving Deadlock mentions that they were taken to Decepticon Island aboard The Nemesis. Ultra Magnus contacts The Ark, informing Optimus of their defeat, as Trailbreaker threatens to kill Deadlock. Deadlock mentions that he doesn't want any trouble, as he keeps everything even. Ultra Magnus orders Trailbreaker to let Deadlock go, and Deadlock flees the scene. Ratchet arrives and asks what happened. Trailbreaker mentions that the Decepticons now have Trypticon back in their ranks, and are preparing for another assault. Daito returns with Elizabeth and Rachel. Elizabeth says that she's sorry for giving the codes to the Decepticons, as she didn't want her friend killed. Ultra Magnus scorns Elizabeth, and orders for the Autobots to return to Fort Max. Back within Decepticon Island, Soundwave approaches Megatron and Blitzwing, with their prisoners and Nightbird. Megatron congratulates Soundwave on mission success. He then orders Shockwave to prepare to convert the Nuclear Energy into Synthetic Energon. He then orders all Decepticons to prepare for the Autobots' destruction. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters * Humans ** Rachel Becker ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Natalie Knightley ** KSI *** Dr. Maki Asato *** Joshua Joyce *** Dr. Ayumu Fujiyama *** Su Yueming *** Darcy Tirrel *** Gill Wembley *** Dr. Soji Yoshikawa * Autobots ** Team Prime *** Ultra Magnus **** Minimus Ambus *** Daito *** Meiyo *** Trailbreaker *** Elita One *** Ratchet ** Wreckers *** Hot Shot *** Mainframe *** Windcharger * Decepticons ** Jawbreaker ** Ascenticons *** Quake *** Deadlock *** Barricade *** Off Road *** Knockout *** Fukure *** Fukura ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Laserbeak *** Ravage *** Buzzsaw *** Ratbat *** Overkill *** Slugfest ** Blitzwing ** Nightbird ** Blackout ** Heist ** Megatron Soundtrack * "Turning Japanese" by The Vapors Episode Casualties * Dr. Soji Yoshikawa Notes * Some Decepticons just appeared in Japan with no explanation. * Natalie's arm was supposed to be severed off in this episode, but that Idea was scrapped. Alongside Elizabeth and Natalie staying in Japan. Even though it set up their introduction into Season 4, sticking to the original story where they returned to America. Episode Script Nightbird Script